Sin Latidos
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: secuela de corazón salvaje, algo complicada, espero les guste y la entiendan


Sin Latidos... secuela de corazón salvaje.

Kanda salió de esa dimensión a petición de Allen... esos sentimientos de permanecer en el campo de batalla, en no fallar en su promesa, lo atormentaban, sólo deseaba protegerlo. Además el fragmento incrustado en su corazón, traspasaba poco a poco el órgano, sangrando y provocando malestares no muy agradables.

El sueño está por acabarse,  
¿podremos escoger el final?...

Sus labios eran teñidos por la sangre, mientras al otro lado un hombre de cabellera azul, los besaba, buscando algún punto de conexión entre ambos.

-¡Kanda!- gritaba en su agonía.

Una convulsión tras otra, un dolor más profundo que el otro, una agonía que se estaba convirtiendo en algo interminable y cansador...

-Por un instante, vio cuando era niño, cuando caminaba tras Mana, cuando lo convirtió en akuma, cuando lo destruyó... todo en unos segundos.

Si pudiera tener una oportunidad para besarte, o tal vez tocarte más allá de lo permitido, la tomaría sin dudar, sin medir el precio por ello.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, lo estrechó contra su piel, tan blanca como porcelana fina, vio la marca que le hizo con mugen, no se culpó por ello.

Allen abrió los ojos, sonrojado, con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas, se veía adorable, ojos brillantes, labios rosados y entreabiertos, todo un dulce a probar y no esperó más, cumplió su deseo.

Tocó cuanta piel había disponible, besó cada espacio que encontraba y se dejó sumergir en la gran oleada de placer, ya no cabía la cordura o los prejuicios de antaño, ahí eran simplemente Kanda y Allen, nada más.

Hasta que llegó lo que no debió suceder...

El fragmento se incrustó en su corazón, el deseo de salvarlo fue mayor que el regresar con vida donde él... cuántas veces había soñado con estar entre sus brazos, despertar con un susurro de sus labios, pero en nada de eso pensó, sólo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que siguiera vivo... ver que respiraba, que cobraba un aliento de vida, pero nada, estaba con un cuerpo carente de alma u emoción alguna, ya nada podría hacer, él había tomado su decisión.

Kanda es para mí, el aire que respiro, la razón de que no fracasé en las misiones, la razón por la cual me levanto cada mañana aunque ya no tenga voluntad para ello, es mi mayor deseo, uno que no se ha completado... y tal vez nunca lo hará...

Tomó su chaqueta de exorcista y contempló la insignia, eso era el emblema de un luchador, de alguien que ha dado su vida en labor de salvar las almas condenadas, un pacto con alguien más que él mismo...

Su frío lo calaba, sus palabras lo herían, pero aún así lo amaba, aunque lastimara... cada vez que lo veía se quedaba sin aliento, su fuego lo quemaba por dentro, derritiendo toda voluntad cuando lo besaba o sentía cerca su cuerpo contra el suyo...

En el fondo lo amaba, aunque no era fácil de aceptar... tanto así que tampoco le era fácil perder, perder contra la muerte con la cual lidiaban todo el tiempo...

Sin latidos te he hallado.  
mis esperanzas has destrozado,  
te has llevado todo cual soy todo cual fui sólo contigo supe que era amar,  
que triste es llegar al final,  
nos acercamos y nos alejamos,  
al unísono del sonido,  
ahora, con el corazón fragmentado,  
aún así,  
sólo he podido amarte a ti...

Ahora, frente a tu cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos, me doy cuenta, lo que he perdido... tiempo valioso que pudimos haber compartido, haberlo hecho infinito y hasta un sueño, si un sueño... de esos que no quisieras despertar y ver su final, de esos que darías todo por revertir su desenlace... créeme que si pudiera ocupar tu lugar, no dudaría en ello, pero has decidido por mí... ¿tenías esa facultad?... ¿desde cuándo la adquiriste?... desde cuando, que no me di cuenta a tiempo para cambiarlo...

Qué más podríamos agregar a este tenebroso paisaje, demasiado desolado sin tu presencia, sin tu risa fingida y tus exhorbitantes cantidades de platillos al almuerzo... no sabes cuánta falta ya me haces... cuánto comienzo a extrañarte... no ha pasado ni una hora de que te has muerto y ya te echo de menos... una vida es demasiado larga para estar sin ti, un día se hace eterno sin ti, unos minutos se extinguen sin ti... dime, responde, ¿qué debo hacer?...

Sin latidos me encontré una vez, no fue extraño, lo acepté... la resignación, es un paso difícil, créeme... pero hasta ahora he sabido sobrevivir, ante todas las situaciones adversas que se me han presentado... no es fácil, pero... esto es más de lo que me gustaría tener conciencia que existe... saber que no existes, al mismo tiempo yo desaparezco... me evaporo como el humo, me convierto en polvo estelar que atraviesa las estrellas, me convierto en tu ángel protector, que guiará tu sueño, como aquella noche en que nos quedamos dormidos bajo un mismo techo, en una misma cama...

-Kanda, ¿por qué?...

-¿Por qué?, no tengo respuesta a ello.

-Lo siento...

-Yo aún más.

-Ojala no hubiera terminado así.

-"Ojala", no queda más que seguir adelante, aunque eso mismo ni él se lo creía mucho... hay que seguir... recuperar los latidos de tu fragmentado corazón.

-Mi ángel protector...

-Sin latidos me encuentro, no te creas que fue fácil hacer esto, escoger entre si perderte o perderme a mi mismo... no es tarea fácil... esta promesa se ha roto, la he roto, te he protegido, eso me basta para saber que fue lo correcto, que seguirás con vida, aunque ya no esté contigo... así estoy, sin latidos...

Fin.


End file.
